


Maybe He Does Feel the Same

by carrotsteak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas, Convertable Car, Falling In Love, Flirting, Light shows, M/M, No Sex, Seasonal, Sub Steve Rogers, Thanksgiving, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsteak/pseuds/carrotsteak
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to a drive through light show. While there, Steve realizes that he returns Bucky's feelings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	Maybe He Does Feel the Same

Christmas was a little more than a month away. Steve still didn't know what he wanted to get Bucky for christmas, but now he had an Idea. he was hoping that maybe he could get Bucky a pride flag, but he still wasn't sure.  
But Thanksgiving comes first, and Steve had a secret plan for that. It wasn't much, but it was something. This was Bucky's first winter in the modern day and age, so he wanted to take Bucky to a drive through light show for thanksgiving, to see if he would like it. The worst that could happen would be that Bucky didn't like it, and they waste an hour. But Steve thought that they were pretty, and he thought that Bucky would enjoy it too.  
While Bucky was in his room working on a ‘secret mission’ -which Steve assumed was Christmas related-, Steve got to work, researching the best light shows near by that would be open on thanksgiving. It was a little early, but they were always full closer to Christmas, and it was snowing already, so he knew it would still feel magical.   
After a little bit, he found one, and put it on their calendar on the date of thanksgiving, and wrote ‘surprise 8:30-9:30 PM’

After a few days, with surprisingly little amounts of questioning from Bucky, thanksgiving arrived.  
Steve had work, and so did Bucky, though his hours were shorter.  
Whenever Steve thought about it, it reminded him of how the roles had reversed since they had been younger.  
Steve had needed to rest most days, so he mostly did work from home, and drew ads for the paper. His hours had been short, if he wanted them to be.  
Buckys, on the other hand, were a lot longer. He had to work multiple jobs, just to support himself. And he couldn't let Steve try to live on his own.  
He hadn't had the heart. He had cared, almost too much, about Steve.  
Steve finished work at the local shop, and his other job was closed for the holiday.  
He decided to get a head start on his plans for later that evening.  
He had rented out a small convertible car so that they could go to the light show. He had to go to pick it up. Unfortunately the car rental place was far from his job. Almost a thirty minute walk.  
But Steve didn't mind. He was in a good mood. It was snowing, which he had hoped it would. He smiled and looked up at the sky, which was a wonderful winter grey.  
He smiled a little, as he walked down the small city streets, almost forgetting all of the struggles that he and Bucky suffered with.  
Eventually, he reached the car rental shop. He quickly sorted everything, and then someone drove out a small black convertible car.  
He smiled, and when he got into the bench front seat, he immediately put down the cover.  
He was very cautious when driving, because he almost never did it anymore. He could drive planes, and motorcycles, but he couldn't drive cars for shit.  
He pulled into a parking lot a little ways away from the dealership. He pulled out his phone, and texted Bucky.

Steve~ Im on my way home. When do you get out of work?  
Bucky~ In 5  
Steve~ Want me to meet you there?  
Bucky~ Sure, if it's not too far out of your way  
Steve~ K😁  
Seen

He made the quick drive to the quaint coffee shop that Bucky worked at. As he slowly pulled up, he saw Bucky leaning against the brick wall on the outside of the shop. His legs were crossed, and he was looking down.  
Steve smiled, before texting him. He didn't want to scare him, by calling out. Anyways, he liked watching Bucky's surprise when he got a text.  
He watched as Bucky looked quickly at his pants pocket, clearly feeling the phone ping. He then pulled out his phone, and opened the text. He then looked around in confusion. He looked at the sidewalk, before stepping a little closer to the road, to get a better look.  
Steve chuckled, watching his friend.  
“Hey,” Steve said, only raising his voice a little so he would be heard.  
Bucky looked towards him quickly, before smiling.  
“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky sighed a little, before walking over to the car.  
“What is this?” he asked, as he approached the driver side door.  
“I rented it for the night. Remember, we have plans for later?” Steve smiled up at Bucky, slightly showing his teeth.  
“Ah right,” Bucky replied “why are you driving? You’re shit at that!” Bucky laughed  
“D’you want to drive?” Steve asked  
“Only to keep you from crashing the car,” Bucky chuckled, as Steve slid out of the driver's seat. Bucky climbed in, and smiled a little.  
It had been a while since he had been behind the wheel. He had always enjoyed driving.  
“My plan is working. You can be my personal chauffeur for the night” Steve said as he buckled into the passenger seat.  
“Yeah right,” Bucky replied sarcastically. “We're going home for now?” he asked  
“Yep,” Steve replied, as Bucky pulled away into the main street, and they settled into a casual conversation.

At home, they had dinner, and chilled. Steve warned Bucky that he would want to wear some warm clothes, and they prepared.  
Steve packed some snacks, in hopes that maybe they could have a car-picnic after the show. Maybe they could find a place to park, and look at the moon.  
He also packed a blanket or two, in case Bucky got cold. He had only pulled on an extra sweatshirt, and Steve had followed suit.  
When they were ready to go, Bucky finally started asking Steve questions.  
“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, as Steve climbed into the driver's seat, against Bucky's will.  
“You'll see,” Steve said, smirking, as Bucky crossed his arms like a child.  
“What are we gonna do there?” He asked, thinking that maybe Steve could answer that question.  
“You'll see!” Steve said laughing, as he started driving.  
Bucky felt a smile pulling at his lips, but he tried to suppress it. It made him happy when Steve smiled. He turned a little, and looked out his door window, so he could smile and Steve wouldn't notice.  
Steve looked up at his rearview mirror, which was angled so that he could see Bucky. He smiled at Bucky’s temperament. Why was he trying to hide his smile?  
Bucky looked at the lights of the city flying by, as they drove onto the highway.  
Steve's smile remained, as he kept one eye on Bucky, who was peacefully distracted by the town’s lights. He knew that Bucky would enjoy the light display.  
He thought about how he would be willing to sit, and watch Bucky look out the window all day. He felt that Bucky was a brother to him, and he loved him as such. But he also knew that deep down, he felt that he cared for Bucky almost in a platonic-romantic way.  
He didn't know how to explain it. He knew he loved him. He really did. But he didn't know if he only loved him as a ‘brother figure’, or more.  
Steve questioned himself, and as he thought about his answer.  
“Why are you frowning, Stevie?” Bucky asked, sounding concerned  
“Oh, I was just lost in thought,” he said. He grinned and looked over to Bucky.  
Bucky smiled when Steve looked over at him, before he looked back out the window quickly. Bucky had had feelings for Steve for a long time, but he tried his best to hide it. He was sure that Steve had figured him out by now.  
He tried to brush it off, and sometimes he even succeeded.  
“Were almost there,” Steve humed softly  
“Where are we almost?” Bucky asked smartly, thinking that he could get an answer out of Steve.  
“At the place I'm bringing you!”   
Bucky grunted dramatically in response.  
Steve laughed. His laugh floated like butterflies through the air.  
It made it happy when Bucky could tell that Steve was truly happy. When he laughed full and loud, smiling widely. Steve pulled off of the highway, and slowed down as he started driving down backroads.  
Bucky smiled, as Steve pulled into a little national park. It had a thin dirt road that was lined by trees.  
Steve pressed a button, which made the canopy of the car pull back, opening the ceiling up.  
As they drove down the street, it grew darker, and they could see the stars above.  
“Were here,” Steve said as they drove through.  
“What’s that?” Bucky asked, pointing forward at some light that he could see through the trees.  
“We’ll see, I guess,” Steve smiled as he looked at Bucky who was looking up at the full moon.  
The car pulled around a corner, gravel sounding out underneath its tires. They saw some lights decorating the snow powdered trees, as the forest slowly began glowing in seasonal tones.  
Eventually they started seeing blow up holiday decorations with cartoon characters, and classic seasonal decor.  
There were also large led-light signs, some of which move.  
Steve tuned in the radio to a station with Christmas music.   
They both smiled, as a song by Bing Crosby came on.  
Bucky took in his surroundings, as Steve slowly drove the car down the road.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know

Light powdery snow fell around them, as they left the colorful and fun arrangements. Soon, all around them, the trees were glowing a gentle yellow. It made the snow glitter, and filled the air with magic.

Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow, oh, the snow

Bucky smiled at Steve. Steve didn't notice, and continued to look forward, with the lights reflected in his eyes. A smile graced his lips.  
Bucky wanted to lean forward, and kiss Steve on the cheek. But he knew that Steve didn't feel the same way about him.  
He sighed, and continued to look out at the lights.  
As the song finished, Steve looked over at Bucky knowing he had made his decision. He hoped to kiss Bucky tonight.  
He continued to drive the car through the light show, feeling butterflies in his stomach, every time he felt Bucky's gaze on him.  
Eventually the drive was over, with no words spoken between them. It had been tense, but also lovely, as they stole glances of each other's happy faces.  
Steve slowly pulled the car forward, and parked it in a small lot, with no one else in it. He braced himself, as he put it in park. He knew that this was what he wanted to do, but he still felt nervous.  
Still surrounded by lights, and the moon high above, Steve looked over at Bucky. He had unbuckled, and turned himself to face Bucky completely.  
He thought he could hear his heart beating in his chest.  
“Hey Buck?” he said, getting Bucky to look at him  
“Yeah?” he replied quietly.  
He didn't say anything. He only looked at Bucky's face. It was beautiful. Most of his hair was pulled back into a little bun, but some pieces hung out, delicately framing his face.  
His light blue eyes stood out against the dark.  
Steve held his hand out, and went to tuck a strand of Bucky's hair behind his ear. He hesitated.  
“May I?” he asked quietly, his eyes locked with Buckys.  
Bucky nodded softly.  
Steve's finger gently traced over Bucky's ear, as he pulled the lock of hair back, and tucked it away.  
Bucky nearly shuddered at the touch. It felt so kind and intimate. He missed that feeling.  
Steve gently cupped Bucky's cheek, looking at his whole face.  
Bucky blinked innocently, and leaned in slightly. Steve's hand felt warm against his cheek.  
Maybe he does feel the same way about me, Bucky thought, as he looked into Steve's beautiful eyes.  
He wanted to beg Steve to just kiss him. He was drawing it out. But Bucky was ready.  
Steve leaned in towards Bucky, and kissed him..  
It was caring, and tender. Neither of them were prepared for it to end. Bucky lightly grabbed the back of Steve's head, and held him close, as they let the kiss continue. Bucky slid closer to Steve, so that their bodys were only inches away. Steve smiled a little, liking Bucky that close to him. He wanted to pull him closer.  
Steve reached around Bucky's back, gently pulling him up onto his lap. Steve leaned back a little onto the seat, as Bucky adjusted himself to his new position. He leaned over Steve, while straddling his lap on his knees. Steve gently ran his fingers up and down Bucky's back, giving him chills.  
They continued to softly kiss each other, only wanting to be close. To feel loved.  
Eventually Steve stopped for a moment, pulling back slightly. He pressed his forehead to Bucky’s, as he breathed softly.   
His hands still on Bucky's lower back, he smiled and looked up.  
Bucky leaned back, looking at Steve with a half smile on his lips.  
“What was that?” he laughed flirtatiously, talking in a lowered tone.  
“I don't know,” Steve blushed, looking up at Bucky. “It just felt right,” he smiled  
“Goddamnit,” Bucky beamed, speaking under his breath. He shook his head.  
He leaned forward again, gently turning Steve's head to the side with his own. He gently kissed the top of Steve's ear.  
“You’re adorable,” Bucky whispered into Steve's ear, biting his lip.  
Steve smiled at that, before Bucky kissed his ear again. He traced his lips down Steve's neck, before getting to his collarbone. Then he rested his head in the crook of Steve's neck. He listened to his heartbeat. It was fast, which made Bucky smile.  
He leaned back again, looking down at Steve. His face was graced with a humble grin.  
Bucky had realised that he had unintentionally taunted Steve. He had waited a long time, to be able to hold Steve like this. He wanted to continue.  
He gently put his hands around Steve's neck, and slid his hands down his back under his shirt, all the while, looking straight into his eyes.  
It gave Steve chills, feeling the cold metal hand, against his bare skin. He felt that Bucky was teasing him, and that this was a test. He tried to maintain eye contact as long as he could.  
He felt Bucky's hands gently come back up his back, to his neck. Bucky gently brushed his hands over Steve's cheeks, bringing them down to his jaw. He traced his finger down to Steve's chin, and pushed it up, so he had to look straight at him.  
Steve shivered as he looked up at Bucky. He was at his mercy.  
But Bucky decided that he was done toying around with him, so he gently kissed Steve's lips, before laying back down on his chest.  
Steve let out a sigh of victory, before wrapping his arms around Bucky.  
“Your good at that,” Steve whispered into Bucky's head. “You should show me more later.”  
Bucky grinned.  
“Lets get home,” he whispered, climbing back into his own seat.  
The whole ride home, Bucky held Steve’s hand, sitting in the middle seat. He had a hard time keeping himself off of Steve, even though it was only twenty minutes.  
He looked up at Steve, who had his eyes on the road. He admired the beautiful features of Steve's face. He looked at how the shadows changed, as they drove past streetlamps.  
He gently took the back of his right hand, and brushed it against Steve's jawline, wanting to be allowed to kiss it.  
Steve looked at Bucky in the mirror, seeing the desperation in his eyes. He chuckled.  
“Buck, we're almost home. I don't want to get into an accident,” he said, in an almost pleading tone.  
“You could just pull over,” Bucky replied sassily.  
“No, baby, you can wait five minutes.”  
Bucky made puppy-eyes at him. When Steve rolled his eyes, and smiled in a response, Bucky decided that he had had enough, and he didn't want to wait.  
As Steve kept his eyes on the road, Bucky sat up in his seat, and targeted the side of Steve's head.  
He gently kissed right below Steve's right ear. He did it again, and again, moving slightly closer to Steve's cheek every time.  
Steve got chills again, as he tried to ignore Bucky, and his thirsty behavior. But he was becoming harder to ignore, as he gently nibbled Steve's jawbone.  
Bucky paused for a moment, seeing Steve's nerves showing through to his expression. Steve had been trying to ignore him, and he knew it.  
That only made him become more determined. He smirked, and leaned back into Steve. He looked up, so that he could whisper perfectly into his ear.  
“You're trying to ignore me, aren't you?” he said, fabricating a breathy tone.  
Steve kept his eyes on the road, and didn't reply. He swallowed nervously.   
“Hmm, that didn't sound like a no,” Bucky whispered, before gently caressing Steve's chest.  
“Umm, I'm driving Buck,” Steve said, his tone showing how he really felt. “We're almost there. We can do this when we get home.” he got no reply from Bucky.  
“Please?” he asked, sweating, worried that Bucky would say no.  
“Mmm… fine.” Bucky replied bossily “But only if you promise.”  
“I promise,” he said quickly.  
Bucky slid away from him, but still stayed cuddled next to him.  
Eventually, they reached the small apartment complex.  
Steve got out slowly, and Bucky stood behind him, pulling on his sleeve, trying to get him to move faster.  
Steve decided that this was his revenge.  
“I'll only come if you let me go for the moment being.”  
“Ugh, Stevie,” Bucky whined. Steve didn't move, until Bucky let go of him, and crossed his arms.  
“Thank you,” Steve replied haughtily. He got out, and slowly locked the car. Then they went into the building at Steve's slow pace. He enjoyed testing Bucky's patience.  
Eventually, they reached the door, and Steve unlocked it.  
Bucky walked in, and beelined it to his room.  
Steve slid off his shoes, and pulled off his sweatshirt. In the process, he ‘accidentally’ lifted up his normal shirt, before putting it back down, and pulling off all his outer layers.  
He was left in his all too tightly fitting shirt, and some basic jeans. After he was done with all of that, he smirked, and walked over to Bucky, who had been watching impatiently.  
He stopped right in front of Bucky, who looked up at him.  
Steve smirked, before sweeping Bucky off of his feet, and carrying him to the bed.  
Steve sat down, placing Bucky on his lap.  
Bucky smirked at him.  
“Your turn,” Steve said smiling.


End file.
